


Beating the Odds

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Sports, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: For years, Jensen and his team have been training for the Cup of Locca, the biggest sporting event in the galaxy. Nothing is going to stop Jensen from shooting his team to victory, not even Jared, the amazing guy he spends a night with just before the final. But when Jensen steps onto the field for the final game, things get complicated.





	Beating the Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokenhighways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/gifts).



> Written for the spn_j2_xmas exchange on livejournal.  
> Merry (belated) Christmas, brokenhighways! I’m so sorry for being late but I hope you’ll still like your present. Even though it’s been years since I played any sport competitively, I still went with your first prompt. But I also can’t resist dragons or sci-fi, so... genre mix? This is my first attempt at a sports AU. It’s basically (I think? sort of…) lacrosse on Dragons for no other reason that I couldn't think up a new game and lacrosse seemed easy enough to transfer up into the air (and I didn’t just want to rip off Quidditch…) I played around with your likes a bit, I hope this turned out at least in the vicinity of what you had in mind.
> 
> Many, many thanks to alycat for handholding and brainstorming and a heap of Christmas cookies to ilikaicalie and fiercelynormal for outstanding and last minute beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.

 

  
  
  


The air was whooshing past Jensen’s ears, cold wind pressing the windbreaker mask against his skin. He squinted his eyes to thin slits. Eyes on the prize. The high goal post with the oval ring on top was only forty yards away. Thirty-five. Thirty. He had fifteen seconds left of possession before he’d have to give up the ball or get called on a foul. He gripped the stick tighter in his hand and leaned forwards. Chevy stretched her long black neck and tucked her slim wings in tighter.

 

One of the defenders approached from the right but Dani dove down from above him, and her large dragon’s bulk blocked his play. Jensen leaned to the left, Chevy banked and they passed the defender close enough for Jensen to get a wing tip slammed against his shoulder but he pushed on.

 

The goalie was getting in position and his light blue dragon spread its giant blue wings, covering the entire goal. So Jensen pulled Chevy up, spiraling upwards and when the dragon beat his wings to adjust in height, Jensen jumped out of Chevy’s saddle, swung the stick and propelled the ball from the pouch right through the goal post. A second later the referee’s whistle sounded and the crowd erupted in cheers. 

 

Grinning madly, Jensen sailed through the air, arms outstretched, waiting for Chevy’s claws to wrap around his upper arms and catch him before he hurtled towards the ground. Then Dani was next to him and the rest of their team joined her, flying in a mass of wings, everyone loudly yelling all around him. They’d done it. They’d won the semi-final. Tomorrow, for the first time in over two decades, the Black Forest Striders would fight for the Cup of Locca again.

  
  


That night, they went out to celebrate. The fields around Locca were a bustling landscape of tents—athletes, vendors and spectators had all gathered for the Games of Locca, the biggest sporting competition in the entire star system. Thousands of athletes competed in over a hundred different disciplines but Dragon Cross was the highlight of the entire games. For years, Jensen’s team, the only team from Locca that even qualified for the games, was eliminated in the group stage. Dragons weren’t native on their planet and it had taken decades to raise and train a good stock for one of the most prestigious games in the galaxy. Dragon Cross was a rich people’s game because raising and training dragons was incredibly expensive. It had taken a while to find enough investors to build a small league on Locca, with only one team, the Black Forest Striders, good enough to qualify for the Cup. Usually, the Striders qualified, put on a good show in the group stage and left after four losses (three and a draw in good years), their home crowd cheering bravely but not really expecting anything better. This time, it was different.

 

After the last devastating tournament five years ago, the Striders had hired Jim Beaver, a merciless coach who didn’t give a bucket of dragon shit about heritage and protocol and booted out every rich ass who’d bred the dragons and insisted on having someone from their family ride for the team. He’d held tryouts and Jensen was part of a new, young team built on merit and hard work instead of money. It made all the difference. And finally, after training for four years, they were getting their big shot at the title.

 

They’d meet the Gray Mountain Rogues, a traditional team from a star system a few light years away, in the final in two days. The Rogues were going to try to defend their championship. Jensen had watched a few of their games and they were good—very good—but today’s goals made Jensen the high scorer of the tournament. With Dani and Felicia riding their offense with fearless precision, Chris, Alona, and Aldis an impenetrable defense and Osric, the quickest goalie Jensen had ever seen, their chances were just as good as the Rogues to take the Cup.

 

The Rogues had a good team this year, with veterans in the goal and offense but they had a brand new defense and a young new scorer. It would be a close match and it made Jensen’s blood pound in anticipation. If he didn’t know that the dragons needed rest, he’d go up right now again to practice. As it was, he’d get drunk, party the whole night, sleep it off tomorrow and then get back in the saddle for last minute training for the big game the day after. Maybe he’d even go looking for a hot body to share his bed tonight. So far, he hadn’t looked for company because he needed to focus but this last victory had him so keyed up, he was itching for a fight—or a fuck. And he was in a village full of athletes. Jensen was going to take advantage of that. 

  
  
  


Jensen had two drinks with his team but he made his decision who to go home with the moment he entered the bar. A group of people were clustered around a table at the far end and there was a guy among them, maybe a few years younger than Jensen with broad shoulders and windswept-looking almost shoulder-length brown hair. He had looked up, seen Jensen and hadn’t looked away for several seconds before he blushed and averted his eyes. Jensen had waited for the guy to chance another look at him—he wasn’t disappointed—and he shot him a grin and a wink.

 

He spent the next half hour waiting for the guy to take him up on his very obvious invitation. When it didn’t happen, he started to think he’d read the guy wrong, that maybe he wasn’t interested but when Jensen ordered the third round for his team he looked back and the guy was staring.

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow in question. The guy’s mouth opened in surprise, then he unconsciously licked his lips. Jensen grinned. The guy swallowed. Jensen cocked his head. The guy stood. He was even taller than he looked sitting down. Score.

 

Jensen turned to Dani and Chris. “If you’ll excuse me.”

 

They both looked at the guy slowly approaching. Dani whistled appreciatively, Chris just pulled a face. “Make sure you can actually sit in the saddle tomorrow.”

 

“It’s just training,” Jensen said absentmindedly, already turning towards tall guy.

 

They met in the middle of the bar.

 

Shamelessly, Jensen let his eyes trail up and down the guy’s body. His shirt was tight enough to show off an impressive chest and the bulge in his pants promised Jensen a fun ride.

 

“Hi,” Jensen said and reached out his hand. “I’m Jensen.”

 

The guy took it. He had large, strong hands which had Jensen practically drooling. “Hi. I’m Jared.”

 

Jensen didn’t let go of Jared’s hand, instead dragged his thumb over the back of Jared’s hand. “Nice to meet you Jared. You wanna get a drink?”

 

Jared nodded. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

 

Jensen grinned and turned back to the bar to signal the bartender for two of the Black Forest homebrew. Then he led Jared to a secluded booth in the corner, the high wooden backrests shielding them from prying eyes.

 

“So, Jared,” Jensen started, carefully cataloguing Jared’s impressive physique. “You’re here for the games?”

 

Jared nodded. “Yeah, I’m a pilot.”

 

“Interesting. You don’t look the part.”

 

Pilots didn’t need large bulk or a broad chest. They just sat in their little cockpits and pushed buttons. Jensen personally thought that any kind of competition that included the heavy use of technology wasn’t really a sport but ever since the last big expansion of the Galactic Federation, the games had included all kinds of flying contests.

 

Jared looked a little sheepish at Jensen’s comment. “Yeah, I know I’m a bit tall but I make it work.”

 

Jensen tried to imagine Jared folding his tall body into a tiny cockpit and had to suppress a smile. “It definitely works for you.”

 

Jared seemed a bit startled by Jensen’s blatant appreciation—but really, Jensen couldn’t imagine that people left and right weren’t hitting on Jared, not with that body and his pretty face — but Jared leaned forward.

 

“So are you competing, too?”

 

Jensen nodded. “I’m a rider.”

 

“Working with animals is the best.” Jared smiled, broad and sincere, with actual dimples cutting deep into his cheeks. Fuck.

 

It took Jensen a moment to realize they were staring at each other like idiots. Then, he cleared his throat. “So. You’re obviously not from Locca.”

 

Jared’s speech was clear and precise, unlike Jensen’s slight Locca drawl.

 

Jared nodded. “I’m from a small planet in the Lambda system.”

 

Jensen fought a grimace. Lambda was the home of some of the most successful Dragon Cross teams, like the Rogues he’d play in two days. Better not get into that.

 

“So how are you liking Locca so far?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared’s eyes lit up. “I love it. Everything's so green here. My home is really bare and with all the trees here… the air smells so fresh and vibrant.”

 

Jared’s enthusiasm was both adorable and contagious and Jensen told him about the best spots to see and explore. Jared actually got out a little planner and made notes as to where Jensen said he absolutely had to go. Jared even got the most excited for Jensen’s favorite spots and their idea of outdoor fun matched up pretty good. Jensen would love to take Jared rock climbing. He’d love to show him all the spots, actually.

 

“There’s this one cave behind a waterfall, the entire walls are ringed with glowing stones, it’s beautiful. But there’s no footpath and the people living there charge you an arm and a leg to fly up there.”

 

Jared just shrugged. “No problem, I can take Luci. Hey, maybe you wanna come? Take a ride with me?”

 

Jensen preferred dragon riding over flying in a tiny metal box any day but Jared looked so damn hopeful…

 

“Yeah, sounds good.”

 

Jared beamed. Jensen thought he’d spontaneously combust at some point from the force of Jared’s smiles. “You’re gonna love it, I promise,” Jared said. “And you’ll be a natural, I’m sure.”

 

Jensen wasn’t sure how Jared came to that conclusion, especially because Jensen had no desire to fly an actual air racer, but he just smiled. 

 

“We have our last game in two days but after that, we could go.” Jared drew back. “I mean, if you want to. Sorry, I’m just assuming and…” he trailed off awkwardly. 

 

Jensen laughed. “I have my final in two days too, so we can go after. And you can assume. Not that I’m not interested in spending some time with you before that.” Jensen lowered his voice, leaving no doubt what he meant. He thought Jared was on the same page but different planets had different dating customs and you just never knew who waited for marriage.

 

Jared flushed and swallowed but he reached across the table and gently took Jensen’s hand. “I’d love to spend time with you.”

 

Jensen exhaled. He hadn’t realized he was actually slightly nervous. “Good. For a moment there, I wasn’t sure we were on the same page.”

 

Jared laughed, his loud, two-dimpled laugh that left Jensen feeling like he had stared into the sun for too long. “I have to admit, I was a bit… overwhelmed. My people aren’t quite so forward. But you’re a rider, so it makes sense that you go after what you want. I’m just happy it’s me.”

 

“Definitely you,” Jensen agreed. “Wanna get out of here?”

 

Jared threw a few bills on the table and stood. “Yes.”

 

The left the bar under the combined whistles of their groups of friends.

 

Jared looked longsufferingly towards the sky. “They’ll never let me hear the end of this.”

 

“They’re just jealous,” Jensen said and playfully bumped into Jared.

 

“They so are,” Jared agreed, turned towards Jensen, took his face in his big hands and kissed him.

 

Jensen was so startled by this sudden shift, it took him a moment before he could respond. But Jared was already drawing back. “Sorry. Was that too forward?”

 

“Fuck no,” Jensen said with feeling, leaning against Jared’s chest. “Just surprising.”

 

Jared smiled impishly. “My people are kind of slow when it comes to dating, and there’s a lot of convoluted rituals involved. You’re different. And I really like it.”

 

“Maybe I can show you some other different things then?”

 

Jared hesitated, his tongue wetting his lips. “Well,” he hedged. “My people believe that intimacy should be reserved for a place of retreat.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Jensen asked.

 

“We only have sex in our beds,” Jared said. “If you’re really adventurous you might fuck on the rug in front of your bedroom's fireplace but that’s about it. So…”

 

“Oh, stars, how boring.” Jensen shook his head. “You poor guy. But you wanted to see the sights, right?”

 

Jared nodded, looking confused. 

 

“Then let me show you.” 

 

Instead of leading Jared towards the tents in the athlete’s village, Jensen made for the forest. Every time Jared started to ask where they were going, Jensen kissed him, so it took them an inordinate amount of time to reach the river winding through the tall trees.

 

“Jensen what are we doing out here?” Jared finally managed to get out but Jensen was too busy looking for the place he’d discovered a few days ago.

 

“Having sex not in a bed,” he said absently, while he tried to spot the rock formation in the tall reeds growing along the shore.

 

“I tell you my people only have sex in their beds and you want to have sex outdoors? In a  _ river _ ?”

 

Jensen froze. Shit. Maybe it was a bit much.

 

“Sorry,” he said, and walked back to Jared who looked stunned. “I didn’t think, I just—”

 

“Oh stars, don’t apologize.” Jared leaned down to kiss him, wild and quick. “This is awesome. You’re awesome. Let’s do this.”

 

Jensen couldn’t help it, he had to laugh but Jared was laughing with him, so he took Jared’s hands and dragged him between the reeds. The broad purple leaves were standing as tall as Jared, the bright turquoise bushels on top softly dragging along their heads.

 

“This is beautiful,” Jared said wondrously, dragging his hands along the fluffy reed bushels.

 

Jensen thought Jared and his wonder were beautiful but he was a man on a mission and had no time to stop for compliments.

 

Finally, he found the rocks which formed a natural half circle and would hide them from view even better than the reeds. They stumbled out of their clothes and Jensen regretted the darkness of the night that made it impossible to see Jared’s body clearly. To make up for it, he explored Jared’s body with his hands and Jared seemed intent on doing the same, except with his mouth. 

 

He trailed kisses down Jensen’s neck, along his collarbones, dragged his mouth down Jensen’s chest, bending him backwards to tease his nipples and then he went to his knees in front of Jensen.

 

“Oh stars,” Jensen breathed out faintly. “I was hoping you’d fuck me but this is good too.”

 

Jared looked up at Jensen through his tousled bangs, eyes wide and sincere. “I was thinking both?”

 

Jensen thought he might have underestimated Jared. It was good to be wrong about that. 

 

Jared knew what he was doing, sucking Jensen tightly while also doing something miraculous with his tongue, his hands on Jensen’s hips, slowly inching backwards.

 

Jensen buried his hands in Jared’s soft hair and tried not to pull too hard but dammit, Jared was good. His fingers slipped between Jensen’s cheeks, softly teasing at his hole and damn, that guy had great coordination. Pilots’ hands, Jensen thought and it didn’t take long until Jensen was panting harshly and he had to stop Jared before things went too far.

 

With iron willpower that he usually used to drag himself out of bed for crack of dawn flight training, Jensen drew back and pulled Jared up by his hands. “C’mon. If we wanna do both, you need to stop now. Besides, your dick is too pretty to be neglected like this.”

 

Even in the dim light of the stars, Jensen could see Jared’s beautiful cock, already hard and leaking. Jensen reached for it, felt silky skin over hard flesh and his mouth watered.

 

Jared groaned. “Okay, yeah, let’s do that. Do you... I didn’t…”

 

Jensen fumbled for his pants and retrieved a small packet of lube and a condom. Jared almost vibrated under Jensen’s hands with impatience while Jensen rolled the condom onto him. He couldn’t help a few teasing strokes until Jared actually growled and crowded closer into Jensen’s space, running his hands over Jensen’s shoulders and then down his back to his ass. Somehow, when Jensen wasn’t paying attention, probably when he was busy with the condom, Jared must have opened the packet because his fingers were slick when they reached Jensen’s entrance and gently pushed inside.

 

Jensen let out a breathless laugh. “Not as shy as you look, huh?”

 

“I’m not shy,” Jared muttered, leaning down to softly bite at the spot below Jensen’s ear, “Just needed a few minutes to adapt to Loccan flirting. But I’m with the program now.”

 

He pushed two fingers into Jensen, slow and deep and Jensen leaned into Jared, let him take his weight for one glorious second to focus on nothing but Jared’s fingers and the delicious stretch before Jensen carefully drew back.

 

“Excellent. Then let’s continue.” Jensen pushed Jared into the waist-high water and towards the stones that were overgrown with a soft silvery moss.

 

“You look strong enough to lift me up and fuck me against that wall. I’ve been dreaming of doing that for ages but not many guys are up to the challenge.” Jensen got up on his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck. “Please tell me you think you can do it.”

 

“Only one way to find out.” Jared gripped Jensen ass and lifted him up. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s hips, trapping their cocks between their bellies giving Jensen some much needed friction. 

 

Jared had no problem carrying Jensen over to the rocks, the water sloshing refreshingly cool against Jensen's overheated skin. Jared pressed Jensen’s back against the soft moss, giving him some leverage, then he pressed a hungry kiss to Jensen’s lips.

 

“Looks good.”

 

Jensen looked into Jared’s slightly slanted eyes, an indeterminable mix of colors he hadn’t managed to identify in the bar or out here in the dark, his broad jawline and his wide, kissable lips.

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

Jared made a sound, that was half laugh and half groan and pressed Jensen harder into the moss, his dick nudging between Jensen’s cheeks. 

 

“C’mon, Jared. Fuck me already.”

 

Now Jared moaned for real. He kept holding Jensen up with one arm and used the other to guide his dick into Jensen.

 

So Jared was as strong as he looked. Jensen gripped Jared’s shoulders tighter, and was glad it didn’t matter right now that Jared’s casual display of strength made him weak in the knees.

Then Jared pushed inside, slowly and steadily lowering Jensen down on his dick and Jensen couldn’t concentrate on anything but the feeling of Jared, hot and hard and impossibly big inside him.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Yeah.” Jared let his head fall forward, gently resting his forehead against Jensen’s. “Okay?”

 

“Fuck yeah.” And he really was. Jared felt fucking amazing. “Move.”

 

“Bossy,” Jared muttered but obligingly pulled back and then pushed back in.

 

“Yeah, that’s it.”

 

Jared fucked him slowly , almost carefully. “Don’t wanna drop you,” he muttered.

 

Jensen laughed hoarsely and tightened his legs around Jared’s hips. “Don’t worry, you won’t. Now come on.” He reached for Jared’s hair again and tugged encouragingly.

 

Like a dragon, Jared took the direction beautifully and slammed back into Jensen, grazing the spot that made sparks shoot up Jensen’s spine.

 

“Oh fuck, do that again.”

 

Jared did. Again and again. He fucked into Jensen, deep and with perfect aim. There was nothing Jensen could do but hold on for the ride. When Jared leaned in to suck and bite at Jensen’s neck, Jensen let his head fall back against the moss covered rock to give Jared more room but he never loosened his legs and he never relinquished his hold on Jared’s hair.

 

Jared was panting into Jensen’ skin and Jensen wasn’t doing much better. He was so close already, Jared’s hot body a stark contrast to the cool night air on Jensen’s skin, and his cock filling Jensen so deep and good.

 

“Fuck, Jensen.” Jared’s hands dug into Jensen’s ass. “I can’t—you feel so fucking good, I’m gonna—”

 

Jared’s voice was so raw and desperate, desperate for Jensen, it pushed Jensen closer to the edge. “Yes, come on. So close, baby, come with me.”

 

Jared moaned and his movements became harsher and more erratic. He still managed to reach between them and take Jensen’s dick in his hand. He didn’t manage a rhythm but the friction and the pressure were exactly what Jensen needed. 

 

His whole body tensed in a rush of hot pleasure and he came all over Jared’s hand.

 

Jared slumped forwards, murmuring Jensen’s name into his neck and pumped his hips harshly before he tensed, pressing himself even deeper into Jensen.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Fuck,” Jensen agreed. He hadn’t had sex this good in  _ years _ .

 

Jared laughed, scratchy and all fucked out. It was a good sound.

 

Slowly, Jensen disentangled himself from Jared and slid down onto his own feet. His thighs and hips felt a little like he’d spent a whole day in the saddle and Jensen was glad for their rigorous training.

 

Jared leaned in but hesitated so Jensen turned his head up and kissed him. They made out in the water, soft and slow and if Jensen didn’t have to get up at some point tomorrow to go to a last training session for a match that would define his career for the next five years, he’d invite Jared back to his place for another round. As it was, he regretfully drew back.

 

“Sorry, but I have training tomorrow.”

 

With wide eyes Jared scrambled for his pants until he found his watch. “Shit. Me too. I need to get up in like four hours.”

 

“Ouch.”

 

Jared just laughed. “Yeah, but worth it.”

 

“If you win, we should celebrate,” Jensen said with an eyebrow wiggle and started pulling on his clothes even though he was still wet and the fabric clung to his skin.

 

“And if I lose?”

 

“Then I’ll comfort you.”

 

Jared grinned and kissed him again. “Deal.”

  
  


When they reached the entrance to the athlete's tent city and Jensen had to go left, while Jared’s tent was to the right, they kissed one last time. Jensen’s lips felt swollen and tingly by now but there was no way he’d stop kissing Jared until he had to.

 

“Good luck in your race.”

 

“It’s not really a race,” Jared said but his grin was soft. “Good luck with your event.”

 

“Whatever, pilot,” Jensen said and kissed Jared one last time. “Maybe if I’m already done I can come cheer you on?”

 

“It’s at noon.”

 

“Oh.” Jensen’s game wouldn't finish until an hour after noon. “I guess we’ll have to celebrate afterwards.”

 

“Deal,” Jared said again. With one last kiss, he disappeared between the tents. Damn. Jensen really hoped he’d see him again.

  
  


The training session the next day was incredible. They flew like they weren’t on the last leg of a draining tournament and Jensen scored every goal he attempted. 

 

He couldn't stop thinking about Jared but instead of distracting him, it was spurring him on. He’d been too caught up in Jared to notice the night before but Jared was amazing and Jensen wanted to see him again. He wanted to celebrate their victories together—somehow Jensen had no doubt Jared would win whatever race he was going to participate in—Jensen wanted to find out where he lived and if he could see him again. Thinking about Jared just filled him with a driving energy that pushed him further and further. And he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Jensen had a good feeling about tomorrow.

 

Even his teammates’ ribbing comments couldn’t bring him down.

 

“Stars, does the guy have a magic dick?” Chris finally asked when Jensen scored another impossible goal.

 

“Maybe,” Jensen grinned. “Shall I draw you a picture?”

 

Chris swiped his stick at Jensen but Jensen laughed and dodged it effortlessly.

  
  


Jensen only knew other players by the last names on their jersey. They all played with masks against the wind, so he didn’t know their faces. He knew each rider’s general shape and he knew their dragons. But as he walked past the line up of Rogues, shaking their hands one after another, he recognized the large hand of their left defensive player (Number six, “Padalecki”). But it couldn’t be. 

 

He stared up into Padalecki’s face, into the eyes of indeterminable color under a mop of already windswept looking brown hair.

 

He could see that Jared recognized him too. His eyes went wide and his grip on Jensen’s hand tightened.

 

“Jensen?”

 

“You said you were a fucking pilot,” Jensen bit out and wondered if Jared had known.

 

“Yeah, because that’s what we are,” Jared said, sounding pole-axed. “Pilots, we pilot dragons.”

 

“No, we don’t,” Jensen hissed back. “We’re riders.”

 

Jared shook his head. “You only ride Tauntauns and other animals that run on the ground. Everything that flies, you pilot!”

 

“Guys,” Dani hissed at them from Jensen’s right. “Not the time.”

 

They both stopped and stared at each other, Jared still shocked, Jensen angry. Not at Jared, who clearly didn’t know better and just grew up in a place with terrible words, but Jensen was mad at the universe. He hadn’t met a guy he’d felt such a strong connection with in a long time and now they were facing off in the most important match in Jensen’s career.

 

And they were still holding hands. Jensen drew back quickly and for a moment, Jared’s hand lingered awkwardly outstretched between them. Then a short blond guy next to Jared elbowed him in the side and they moved on.

 

Jensen only had the blond guy’s hand left to shake. He gripped Jensen’s hand tightly and leaned in. “Did you know? Are you fucking with Jared?”

 

“I would never,” Jensen hissed.

 

Blond guy squinted at him. “I’ll be watching you.”

 

“You can try.”

 

They stared at each other for another moment, then the referee blew her whistle and Jensen drew back. He searched for Jared and saw him mounting a large red dragon with prominent horns. That had to be Luci, which Jensen had thought was the name of Jared’s ship.

 

He mounted Chevy in a haze but when his team started to take off, Chevy didn't. Instead she craned her long neck around and huffed at him.

 

“Sorry, darling,” Jensen said and patted her snout. Then he leaned forward and pressed his face to her scales. He tried to ban Jared from his mind to make it through their pre-game ritual. He calmed his breathing and listened to Chevy’s heart until they were breathing in sync. But Jensen couldn’t shake Jared.

 

Chevy took him up with steady beats of her wings and his team was waiting. The formed a loose circle around him and judging by the concerned looks, Dani had filled them in.

 

As Captain, Chris spoke first. “Jensen, can you play?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you win?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“If it’s you against him,” Chris asked and his voice was hard. “Will you do whatever it takes?”

 

Jensen looked over, to Jared’s team huddling close together. He remembered how he wanted to celebrate his win with Jared and comfort him if he lost. He doubted Jared still wanted his comfort if he lost the game and Jensen didn’t know if he could handle Jared’s if he were to lose but it didn't matter. It couldn’t matter.

 

This was their game, their cup. They deserved this win. Jensen hadn’t worked so hard to give up now. And Jared—it was just one night. And if it should ever be more, Jared needed to understand.

 

Jensen gripped his stick tighter. “Whatever it takes.”

  
  
  


The game was brutal. The Rogues had dominated Dragon Cross the last two decades and they were the best team in the Cup. But Jensen’s team was just as good. No one gave an inch and there was a lot of tactical back and forth in the middle without any of the scorers ever getting the ball. Jensen couldn’t help watching Jared block and engage with their offense. He blocked Dani’s feints and Felicia’s dive quickly and efficiently. He was strong and dexterous and flew seamlessly with his dragon.

 

Because of Jensen’s position as scorer he was always flying between the defense and the offense. A few times he got the ball but blond guy (Number five, “Murray”) was good enough to block him or force him to pass the ball back to Dani. The twenty second possession limit didn’t leave a lot of time for circumventing their defense.

 

Jensen did score twice but he always went over the left side, Murray’s side. But he knew he had to face Jared eventually. 

 

Dani forced his hand a minute before the first quarter by attacking over Jared’s side. Jensen saw the play she was going for and pulled up high. She passed the ball to him and Jensen caught it directly above Jared. For a moment Jared stared, wasted a valuable second—sloppy mistake—and Jensen shot towards the goal. He heard the wings of Jared’s dragon behind him but it was too late. Jensen banked Chevy right but leaned left and made the goal.

 

The crowd cheered like crazy and the referee whistled for the first break. The score was five to three for the Rogues.

 

They only had five minutes to switch sides and drink some water from the flying supply stations so they didn’t bother to land. That didn’t mean that Chris and Dani weren’t there with Jensen immediately.

 

“Jensen—” Chris started but Dani was already getting off her dragon and climbing onto Chevy. 

 

She sat down right in front of Jensen. “Jensen, it was one night. What the fuck is going on with you?”

 

Jensen pulled down his face mask and rubbed a hand across his eyes. “I have no idea. We just… clicked. And this is… I wasn’t prepared.”

 

She took his face into her hands. “Jensen, get a grip. You gain nothing by being unfocused. And Jared is a fucking athlete. He’ll understand this match comes first. Better than anyone.” She drew back and pursed her lips. “And you don’t want to embarrass yourself in front of him, do you?”

 

It was a cheap shot and an obvious one at that, Jensen knew, and yet. Dani was right. He had worked too hard to let anything ruin this, and Jared was a rider too. He understood. Besides, he’d felt a stab of disappointment when Jared had let him coast with a mistake. This was not what Jensen expected and that was not how he wanted to win. He and Jared both needed to get their act together.

 

They had a minute left on their break and Jensen steered Chevy towards the middle of the field. The Rogues saw him coming and Jared turned his dragon around to meet Jensen. For a second, they hovered awkwardly in the air, then Jensen leaned forward to shout in Jared’s direction.

 

“Maybe instead of celebrating a win we can just celebrate a good game tonight?”

 

Jared pulled down his own flight mask and smiled, full of relief. “I’d like that.”

 

“Then you have to step up your game,” Jensen shouted with a grin.

 

“You’re the one trailing by two goals.”

 

Oh, it was on. 

 

“Not for long!” Jensen yelled back.

 

Jared grinned and pulled up his mask. So did Jensen. They both turned to fly back to their teams. Jensen leaned forward and petted Chevy. Jared wouldn’t know what hit him.

  
  


The game picked up speed. 

 

Jensen went for the best opening, no matter which side and Jared didn’t hesitate. He was a tough opponent, unusually agile for a defense player, especially considering his size. He blocked more than half of Jensen’s attacks, even forced him into a possession foul once because Jensen was unable to pass the ball on before twenty seconds were up. Still, Jensen managed to score three times and catch his team up. The half time score was six to seven. And one goal difference was nothing.

 

Half time break, they spent down on the ground, each team in their own half and Jensen didn’t try to talk to Jared. He needed to stay in the zone, needed to concentrate. 

 

Beaver approached Jensen after a quick tactics discussion—they’d need to adjust their defense slightly due to the Rogue’s strong offense—and gave him a hard look. “You okay there, son?”

 

“Yes, Coach.”

 

“You sure? Cause there were rumors about two riders seen kissing in the athlete’s camp.”

 

Shit. “I didn't know he was a rider until now. And I’m fine.”

 

Beaver nodded slowly. “You didn’t look too good in the first quarter. But you seem better now.”

 

“Just the shock, Coach.” 

 

Beaver nodded again, then he gave Jensen a small conspiratorial grin. “If he doesn’t like you better after you whoop his ass, he ain’t worth your time. Besides, we could always use someone like him on the team.”

 

Jensen snorted. “I’d like to go on a second date before I try to recruit him for the team.”   
  


Beaver clapped him on the shoulder and moved on to talk to Osric. Poor guy had stopped more goals in this game than in the entire group phase but the Rogues had an excellent offense. Jensen would need to step up his game to keep up with them.

 

The second half continued where the second quarter had left off. Jensen battled it out with Murray and Jared and he had about a fifty percent success rate which was below his usual seventy-one percent, but then he’d never played against two offensive players who weren't only good on their own but who also flew as a perfectly united front. 

 

Just before the third quarter was over, Jensen was on a roll. Three successful attacks in a row and he was gunning for a fourth. He was in position, Dani moved far out to fly past Jared, then she took a dive, threw a long pass to Felicia who was already in motion. So was Jensen, meeting her right in front of the goal. She threw the ball, Jensen caught it, spun in the saddle and—fuck. Jared and Luci appeared out of nowhere, blocking the ball with an outstretched wing. Jensen glared and Jared raised his hand to thumb his nose. The fucker. Jensen wanted to fly over there, he wanted to cuss him out, wanted to kiss him stupid and—shit. Jensen needed to get his head in the game. Still, he couldn’t help but admire Jared’s move. It had been an excellent block.

 

They went into the last break tied thirteen to thirteen. Jensen had caught up one goal every quarter; if he kept it up, victory was theirs, and the Cup of Locca would finally go home to the Black Forest.

 

Jensen kept scoring in the last quarter but so did the Rogues and their own defense was struggling. To switch it up, Jensen pulled Felicia up and switched position with her mid-attack. She scored two goals before Murray and Jared managed to find a counter strike. 

 

The game grew increasingly desperate as the clock started to run out. The Rogues scored, then Dani got the ball and flew past so close to Murray the two of them could have kissed and it was a miracle they didn’t collide. Jensen scored but it was so close, the goalie actually had his stick on the ball. It could have just as well gone the other way. During the Rogues next attack there was a collision. It happened occasionally, not even necessarily a foul but it was a risk riders rarely took because the chance of serious injury was so high. But the Rogues’ offense missed and Jensen had fifty seconds to score and avoid a penalty shot.

 

Dani had the ball, throwing it to Felicia who immediately threw it back but Jensen was caught between Murray and Jared. Even if he got the ball there was no clean shot. 

 

Dani corkscrewed, yelled for Jensen and threw mid-roll. The ball shot past her dragon’s wing and Jensen barely managed to catch it. He turned and there was Jared, blocking any possible avenue. Felicia was caught behind Jensen, Dani was still looping back. There was no one to pass to; Jensen had to do this himself. He urged Chevy forward and she flapped her wings furiously. 

 

Jared rose to meet him and if Jensen wanted to stay in scoring range, he’d have to fly past him too close. There was only one way. Jensen pulled Chevy up and around and she shot towards Jared and his dragon head on. Lesser riders, rational riders might have dived. Or ducked. Jared actually rose to block him. Dammit.

 

Jensen stood, let Chevy get closer and when the last moment came to swerve, Jensen pulled Chevy to the side, ran up her neck and jumped.

 

He sailed through the air across Jared’s head, took aim and threw. The goalie hadn’t expected it and missed the block. They’d won.

 

With a manic grin, Jensen checked below him, saw Jared and his dragon flying left and Chevy diving towards him. Jensen stretched out his arms and waited for Chevy to catch him. 

 

They’d won. They’d fucking won.

 

As soon as Chevy got hold of him the rest of the team flew circles around him, cheering and hollering, all coming in to hug him and Chevy. 

 

They’d fucking won.

 

On the ground, Beaver came out to hug him and so did the rest of the team. Jensen let them congratulate him, hug him and pat him, but he couldn’t help look over to the Rogues. They’d landed too and medics were rushing the field. Shit.

 

“What happened?”

 

But nobody answered, they were too caught up celebrating, especially when the fans disregarded every rule and every fence and flooded the field. Jensen and his teammates were picked up and carried along by the crowd and for a moment Jensen basked in it but worry kept nagging at the back of his head. 

 

In all the chaos, it wasn’t hard to slip away. Towards the medic tent.

 

Jared’s dragon was outside, standing guard.

 

“Is he okay?” 

 

The dragon huffed. Angry, Jensen thought but not murderous. So Jared might be okay.

 

“It was a good game,” Jensen said and meant it, “You flew very well.”

 

Luci huffed and turned her head away from Jensen. But she did scoot sideways, letting Jensen pass.

 

Jensen hesitated in the doorway. If Jared was seriously hurt because of him… He took a deep breath and went inside.

 

Jared was alone, sitting on an examination table. He’d taken off his mask and his shirt. A nasty, reddish-blue bruise was blooming across his left collarbone and chest.

 

“Shit.”

 

Jared looked up. “That bad?”

 

Fuck. Jensen hadn’t been aware he’d spoken out loud.

 

“What did the doc say?” he asked.

 

“Just a bruise.” Jared’s voice was neutral and Jensen couldn’t tell how mad he was about the loss. “Got hit by your dragon’s wing but nothing’s broken.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Jensen said.

 

“Don’t apologize. It wasn’t a foul. Just a regular game collision.”

 

“Still,” Jensen protested.

 

“Still,” Jared said. “You shouldn’t feel bad.”

 

Uncomfortable silence fell.

 

“So,” Jensen said finally. “It was a good game.”

 

Jared nodded. “It was.”

 

Jensen wasn’t sure what to say next. He’d never been in a situation like this. He’d never even been friends with someone on an opposing team, let alone hooked up with them. 

 

“Is this going to make things awkward?” Jensen finally asked.

 

Jared raised his eyebrows. “You still want there to be things?”

 

“You don’t?” Jensen asked. Because he didn’t have to think about this. It was insane but one night with Jared and then fighting him on the field for a game and Jensen knew. He definitely wanted things. He had no idea what these things would be, but he knew he wanted to try.

 

Jared laughed, then flinched and carefully reached for his shoulder. “Jensen, I slept with you. Outdoors. After five hours of meeting you. By my people’s standards we’re practically engaged.”

 

Jensen's mouth fell open. Jared laughed even harder. “Fuck, don’t make me laugh.”

 

“Then don’t tell me shocking lies. That was a lie, wasn’t it?”

 

Jared shook his head with an impish grin. “Not that much. But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. As long as they think we only kissed, my team will hold off bugging me for a wedding date for at least two months.”

 

“Oh, stars.” Jensen felt slightly faint. “Can’t we just stay here?”

 

Jare gave him a dubious look. “Are you asking me to move in? Cause then everybody will assume we eloped and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

“That…” Jensen didn’t even know what to say to that. “Your people are insane.”

 

“You’re the one who proposed moving in after one day.”

 

“Maybe date first?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared smiled. “Dating sounds good.”

 

Then Jensen remembered that Jared wasn’t from Locca. “But you’ll go home soon.”

 

Jared licked his lips. Jensen realized it was his nervous tic and found it incredibly endearing.

 

“The season is over,” Jared said slowly. “I don’t have to go home for another two months.”

 

“That’s enough time for a date,” Jensen said. “Several actually, if you want to.”

 

“Well, you told me about all these great places on Locca,” Jared said. “Would you show me around?”

 

Jensen stepped forward and Jared opened his legs to make a space for Jensen to step into. “I’ll show you everything.”

 

Slowly, Jared reached for Jensen’s hips. Jensen leaned in because with Jared sitting, they were about the same height. Their kiss was gentle and unhurried but Jensen could feel the heat simmering underneath. He ran his hands up Jared’s arms and around his neck but then Jared groaned and it was definitely pain, not pleasure.

 

“Shit, sorry—”

 

“It’s not bad, “ Jared murmured, already pulling Jensen back in.

 

Ruefully, Jensen traced the blue-reddish bruise on Jared’s shoulder. “I—” 

 

Jared grinned up at him, popping both dimples. “Don’t you dare apologize again. That was a fucking awesome move and it’ll teach me never to go so low for a head-on collision again.”

 

“I could have really hurt you,” Jensen said quietly. It wasn’t unusual in the sport but Jensen hated it and he’d never do it on purpose. And in the heat of the game it was sometimes unavoidable.

 

“But you didn’t,” Jared said unperturbed. “Besides, if I’m too slow to move out of the way it’s my own damn fault.

 

“But—”

 

Jared shut him up with a kiss. “If you really feel that bad about it, you can make it up to me.” 

 

“Deal,” Jensen said and traced Jared’s bruise again. “But this time, we’re using a bed.”

 

“We have a perfectly fine stretcher right here,” Jared said and started to lie back, dragging Jensen with him.

 

“Fine,” Jensen grumbled and straddled Jared’s lap. “But after I’m taking you to bed.”

 

Jared’s answering grin was deep-dimpled and satisfied. “Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).


End file.
